


Untitled

by Silverofyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Marauders' Era, dorlene, really short, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: I don't think this needs a summary





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little, tiny thing I wrote on tumblr because @the-bluebirdy asked for it and I am weak when she asks stuff from me. So here it is.

To say that Marlene was bored was an understatement. She was pretty sure if she had to stay one more minute alone in her bed staring at the ceiling, she might scream. Lily was off with Potter in Hogsmade, so was Sirius with Remus, and Mary with her boyfriend and… She needed more single friends, that she did.

When she heard the door open, she sat up slightly, proping herself up on her elbows.

“Marls?” she heard Dorcas say from the door. Her stomach did a slight flip. “You here?

She took a deep breath and let herself fall back on the bed. “Yup!”

She held her breath until she felt her friend ruffle the drapes and open them. Dorcas smiled sympathetically at her. “You’re sulking.”

“Am not.”

“You are,” she said as she climbed onto the bed next to her. Marlene’s heart caught in her throat, and she tried to hide it with a pout. Dorcas laughed softly and nudged Marlene’s foot with her own. “Scoot.”

Marlene sighed, but moved on the bed to leave space for Dorca’s small frame. Both girls laid down staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Dorcas turned on her side, her hair tickling Marlene’s neck slightly and sending butterflies to the pit of her stomach. “You okay, Marley?”

Marlene turned her head to look at her. She would most likely never get used to finding her friend’s face so close to hers, no matter how many times they did this. She nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she lied. Then she thought better of it, and sat up, turning her body slightly to face Dorcas. Dorcas looked at her confused. 

Marlene looked at her, letting her eyes take in the way her hair sprawled around her head, creating a sort of halo, and the soft crease of confusion on her brow, and the way her eyelashes shadowed her cheekbones in the dim light. She took in the soft, slightly round curve of her jaw, the small, almost imperceptible splashes of very light freckles on her cheeks and nose, and the shape of her lips. She felt like her heart was coming out of her throat, that it was beating so fast and so pleasantly that she might choke on it. 

“Marlene…?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m gonna regret this,” she whispered to herself, and before she could see anything more that Dorcas’s surprised expression, she leaned in and touched her lips to hers. 

Immediately, all her nerves were on end and on fire. She knew she would give anything to kiss Dorcas, knew it would probably be the best feeling in the word, and yet she didn’t expect it to be so…

It was soft, more like a shy brushing of lips than an actual kiss, but when Dorcas pulled back, Marlene found she could hardly breathe. 

“Marley?”

“I-,” Marlene stammered, trying to gather her thoughts, trying to swallow back her heart and slow its rate a bit. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

When she opened them again, Dorcas was staring at her, her face open and searching. “Are you?” she asked.

Marlene smiled sheepishly. “No, not really,” she admitted. She wasn’t sure if it was wishful thinking, but she thought she saw relief wash over Dorcas’s face. 

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Dorcas said, throwing back her head against the pillow and laughing. It was definitely relief. Marlene breathed out a relieved laugh as well. “What the fuck took you so _long,_ McKinnon?”

Marlene smiled widely, and laid back on the bed. This time Dorcas moved close enough to rest her head on Marlene’s shoulder. “Didn’t know if you wanted to make the first move,” she said, her fingers carding absently through Dorcas’s hair. 

“You know that’s your job,” the girl replied, giggling. Marlene laughed openly and pressed a kiss to the top of Dorcas’s head. Her hair smelled like shampoo. 

“Glad we sorted that out.”


End file.
